Una nueva cancion
by L-Uchiha
Summary: (Finnceline twoshot) Despues de que le rompieran el corazon, Finn acude con una de sus dos mejores amigas, Marceline, en busca de una nueva cancion para reparar las heridas que le dejo el amor.


Sali del reino del fuego con mi corazon destrozado. Habia cometido un error, lo sabia, y las consecuencias las sufriria. No pude detener las lagrimas al pensar que la habia perdido, a ella, mi princesa, que ahora era la Reina Flama. Solo me queria como un amigo, como alguien que pertenece a esa categoria de personas con las que raramente se relaciona. Ahora mas que unas simples lagrimas era un llanto incesante, cargado de arrepentimiento y dolor.  
En este momento no podia pensar en nada, me sentia vacio, como si un trozo de mi vida hubiera partido junto con ella.  
En la pradera Jake me estaba esperando, ya que le pedi que no entrara conmigo.  
Me vio y fue a mi lado, queriendo animarme y con ese tono despreocupado que caracteriza a mi hermano me dijo:  
-Ay mijo, no te sientas mal, ya se te pasara, como cuando con la dulce princesa, recuerdas? ... Emmm, creo que eso no ayuda, olvida que dije eso, si Finn? ... Que te parece si vamos con, no, eso no. Mmmm, y si vamos con, no, tampoco va a servir ... Ah! Ya se! Vamos con Marcy!, hacemos algo de musica y asi se te olvida la situacion! Que dices?-  
Solo asenti con la cabeza y Jake sonrio y crecio unos 7 metros, me tomo con sus brazos elasticos y me puso en su espalda.  
Se dirigio a la cueva, donde estaba la casa de Marceline, y en el camino empezo a cantar:  
''Con Marcy vamos ya!, con Marcy vamos ya!, Para olvidar a la princesa, con Marcy vamos ya!''  
Me hizo gracia la cancioncita, tipico de Jake, siempre sabia como subirme el animo.  
Despues de unos cinco minutos al fin llegamos, Jake toco la puerta y al otro lado escuche la voz de Marceline tarareando una cancion, pero no la reconoci y eso fue raro, ya que me sabia de memoria casi todas las canciones de su repertorio, las que ella escribio y de las que ella simplemente hacia sus propias versiones.  
Abrio la puerta y estaba vestida con unas zapatillas deportivas negras y unos jeans rotos, un cinturon de cuero, una camiseta roja de lineas grises con los hombros descubiertos y debajo un esqueleto gris, ademas tenia el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con dos mechones en su rostro. Se veia bastante bien, se veia, linda.  
El solo pensamiento me hizo esbozar una tenue sonrisa.  
La voz de la vampiresa me saco de mi mente.  
-Demonios Finn, te ves terrible,- Su voz indicaba que estaba preocupada- Que te paso?-  
-N,no es nada, so,solo...- Pensar en lo ocurrido me formaba un nudo en la garganta.  
Su mirada era de lastima dirigida hacia mi.  
-Entren chicos-  
Jake respondio por mi  
-Gracias Marcy -Pasamos a el incomodo sofa y cotinuo- Veniamos para saber si tenias una nueva cancion para que tu y Finn tocaran, ya sabes, para divertirnos un poco, que opinas?-  
-U,una nueva cancion?- Se oia muy nerviosa, la mire y, Que? Estaba sonrojada? Noto que la estaba viendo y me miro igualmente, mantuvimos la mirada fija en los ojos del otro por un par de segundos hasta que ella aparto la vista aun mas sonrojada y nos dio la espalda en direccion a las escaleras que conducian a su habitacion. Y con una voz mucho mas relajada dijo:  
-Seguro! Ire a traer la letra, ya regreso.- Floto rapidamente en direccion a segundo piso.  
Me dejo un tanto confundido, pero me sentia bien de estar aqui, ella, era una gran amiga, una persona muy especial para mi, en la que estaba seguro que podia confiar.  
En ese momento senti una vibracion en la espalda, venia de mi mochila. Me la quite y la abri para ver de donde venia, vi que era el telefono de Jake, se lo di y contesto.  
Respondio con un 'hola' y era Arcoiris, despues de saludarla solo respondio con cosas como'si' y 'aja', y luego colgo.  
Me miro un poco preocupado, y caminando en circulos frotandose las sienes me dijo:  
-Hermanito, lo lamento pero surgio un, 'asuntito' que debo resolver urgentemente con Jake Jr.,asi que, tu has de perdonar, pero tengo que irme...-  
-No importa,- dije con una sonrisa- quieres que vaya contigo?-  
-No es necesario, ademas Marcy esta por regresar. Puedo hacer esto solo-  
-Esta bien, pero toma, esto te servira- Saque de mi mochila una espada y se la lance, la atrapo y despues de despedirse salio de la casa.  
Escuche que Marcy venia bajando  
-Finn?-  
-Si?-  
Marceline bajo con un monton de papeles en los brazos, eran tantos que algunos tapaban su rostro.  
Al no ver por donde iba, su brazo se enredo con una lampara que estaba en una mesa, haciendo que la lampara se cayera y se rompiera y que a su vez todos los papeles que ella traia cayeran al suelo.  
Rapidamente fui a ayudarla a recogerlos, estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo.  
-Huhhh, Lo siento, no veia nada, yo...-  
Una de las hojas habia aterrizado cerca de ella, asi que cuando fui a recogerla ella tuvo la misma idea, y al mismo tiempo extendimos los brazos para tomarla, las puntas de nuestros dedos se tocaron, como por instinto, alzamos la cabeza para que una vez mas nuestras miradas se encontraran. Estabamos tan cerca uno del otro que podia sentir su respiracion.  
Al darme cuenta, una vibracion recorrio todo mi cuerpo, y al darme cuenta de que tanto mis mejillas como las de ella se encendieron ambos nos pusimos de pie rapidamente, entre una ligera sonrisa por su parte y una igual por la mia, recogi rapidamente la hoja y se la entregue. Delicada pero rapidamente la recogio y la puso junto con las otras.  
Nos mantuvimos en silencio por unos segundos, asi que notando eso Marcy hizo una pregunta ocasional para romper el ambiente.  
-Y donde esta Jake?-  
-El tuvo que arreglar un asunto con Arcoiris y Jake Jr.-  
-Jake Jr. es una de sus hijos verdad?-  
-Si-  
-Eso quiere decir que solo quedamos nosotros?-  
-Asi es-


End file.
